


Take Over Control

by NonbinaryHylian (chicagoartnerd)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechpreg, Megatron is in heat in this one folks, Mutual Pining, Stuffing, Transformer Sparklings, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/NonbinaryHylian
Summary: Megatronus is experiencing his very first heat and asks Orion Pax to help him through it.Only one problem: neither one of them has admitted they're in love with each other yet...and they haven't even so much as kissed.





	Take Over Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auri_mynonys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auri_mynonys/gifts).

He knew something was wrong as soon as Groundpounder collapsed in a speedily graying heap at his feet. Megatronus was once again victorious, he lived to fight and kill another day, but there was something off. Usually the roar of the crowd thrummed through him like a buzzing wave, all the voices making his spark spin harder in elation. He normally felt invincible, incredibly alive, after a match to the death. Right now he felt slightly feverish, overheated, and a little nauseous. 

He left the pit floor to the rows of holding cells and rooms below, and as soon as he was in the quiet darkness beneath the stands he realized what was happening. Megatronus prided himself on being fearless but the moment he knew what was wrong with him he felt a panicked terror seize his spark. A sword to his throat wouldn’t have been nearly so dangerous as the rising signs of his very first heat. 

Megatronus clamped his plating down tight to his protoform and practically ran out of the arena, avoiding as many bots as possible on the way back to the relative safety of his small apartment in lower Kaon. He could still defend himself, it had just started to take hold of his systems, unfortunately soon he would be very vulnerable in a way he had never been before. He wasn’t so sure he could stop someone once it had fully taken him over, heats were powerful full system events. The continuation of their people was important enough that all other functioning concerns tended to fall to the wayside. 

Cybertronians were long lived and hardy but the protocols for their frame based reproduction were finicky to say the least. Heats were ancient coding ensuring that at least some of the time some bots would be able to carry a newspark to term. Heats didn’t need to result in a sparkling, it just made it much easier to conceive and have the spark splitting take. 

They were relics of the past, annoying and inconvenient, their people now had the Allspark and the Matrix, they could produce newsparks endlessly to inhabit cold constructed frames. The old way of carrying was considered needless complicated, dangerous, and out of most bot’s means. It was a laborious process that involved splitting a spark from your own, growing the protoform inside yourself, and nurturing it with your own systems. Only the upper class could afford such a luxury, labor and disposable class bots weren’t able to feed themselves enough to grow the bitlet properly and usually had to work through their entire carrying periods to support themselves, sometimes doing hard labor. If they even attempted it, it tended to end in involuntary termination and sometimes permanent damage to the carrying mech. 

The difference in means of carrying had been seen as an opportunity by the powerful. Before the Matrix of Creation they often used lower caste mechs to carry their sparklings so they wouldn’t have to go through the grueling process themselves. Poor mechs jumped at the chance to be on good fuel and light to no work for a whole year. The rich were all too eager to use them for yet another form of labor. Sometimes the carrier couldn’t handle having their sparkling taken and given to the rich bot who had paid them to carry it though. In the event of that happening it usually ended in quiet tragedy with the carrier bot “disappearing mysteriously.”

Megatronus shivered as he stumbled into his apartment and locked the door. He needed to think of something and fast. 

Heats could last several days, especially if you attempted to suffer through them alone. The simplest solution would be to find someone to share his with, to let them overload him several times, grounding their charge in his valve. That was also the most galling. There were few people Megatronus trusted. Even fewer he would trust to not take advantage of him in his heat. 

If any of the pit arena sponsors somehow discovered what was happening to him they would work very hard to pressure him into selling himself to some nobel who desired the spawn of a famously strong gladiator. He wouldn’t let them but it would only be a matter of time before one of them let it slip he was in heat to the public, and well they would have similar notions about him only even less kind. 

There were stereotypes that labor frames who went into heat were selfish, gluttonous, and vain. It was believed that because most Kaonian mechs were only one refuel short of starving into stasis that they couldn’t trigger heats, their frames not having the energy to run one. That wasn’t true though. Heats were unpredictable, although research dating back millenia showed they triggered more often in bonded pairs and trines. When you felt safe, were well taken care of, even in love, your frame was more likely to produce a heat reaction. But Megatronus wasn’t in any of those situations. He had no idea why this was happening to him now of all times. 

He sank to his berth and let his vents hiss open as a wave of nanite rich air wafted out of them. The smell of him was heavy in the room now, there was no room for doubt, he had gone into heat for the first time in his functioning. He was quickly running out of options as the protocols started to ramp up, his valve now felt too wet and uncomfortably heavy. 

There were only two mechs he would have trusted to take care of him right now. Soundwave, who was halfway around the world in Helex on a recruiting drive for their burgeoning worker’s rights movement. He could comm him right now and tell him to come back but there was no guarantee he would make it in time to help him as he was several days of non-stop flying away. 

That left one other, which almost didn’t bear thinking about. Orion Pax. 

Megatronus trusted him with his spark. He had been in love with Orion for far too annoyingly long to have never said anything about it, but he hadn’t. Every time it seemed like the right time to confess his feelings Orion had changed the subject. Megatronus was beginning to suspect he knew and that he was trying to say and was preventing him from saying it out loud. Which always made him deflate in disappointment. Orion was brilliant, a wonderful researcher and a meticulous scholarly writer. He was passionate, he believed in freedom for all sentient life and was deeply disturbed by the struggle of the labor and disposable classes. He was beautiful, his slim yet sturdy red, blue, and silver build drew more than just Megatronus’s optic when he walked with him the streets of Kaon. He was also an archivist at the Iacon Hall of Records, a forged upper class mech. He wasn’t a nobel or a senator, that would have been too much for him to have borne, but he wasn’t like Megatronus either. In so very many wonderful and frustrating ways. 

They had experienced more than a few cultural misunderstandings over the course of their acquaintance and eventually their friendship. Each incident only bound them closer together, in mutual understanding, and what he hoped was mutual affection. The way he looked at him sometimes, like Megatronus was the sunrise dazzling him over the towers of Kolkular, made him hope. There was no doubt in his processor how he felt about Orion, that wasn’t the problem. 

The problem was that he had no idea if Orion viewed him as simply a close friend, confidant, and comrade, or as a potential partner. In all the very different meanings of that glyph. 

He would have happily spent the rest of his functioning with Orion by his side as they righted the wrongs of their world. Megatronus also would have been extremely happy to take him to berth after their rallies and his speeches. Both of them flushed with excitement, giddily grinning and gasping at each other. More than once he’d almost leaned down and kissed him soundly. He was almost certain Orion had tried to do the same at least once. It made him cling to some desperate hope that a beautiful and talented bot like Orion would want a scarred pit-bound gladiator with a processor full of ideas higher than his “station.”

Just thinking his name, thinking of him at all, was making his frame hotter. It wasn’t fair! 

He would have gladly given himself to Orion like this, let him take him in any fashion that he desired. If only he knew he wouldn’t be pressuring him into it. The last thing he wanted to do was abuse Orion’s wonderful friendship. 

A shockingly loud part of him murmured that he would let Orion spark him up if he wanted to. That was a horrible idea, deeply ill-advised for so many important reasons. Yet he knew it was the truth. If Orion came in here right now, saw he was in heat, and asked Megatronus to carry their sparkling, he would have done so with nothing but joy in his spark. 

_ Slag.  _

He swallowed hard as his HUD flashed him several high charge danger warnings and messages about permission to open his interfacing array panels. The flashing urgent messages were starting to take up most of the power in his processor as well. Directing him to think of how good it would feel to have a spike buried deep inside him, stretching him, snapping in and out, filling him up in a thick burst of charged transfluid. Over and over again until his heat subsided. 

He groaned aloud at the thought. 

And froze immediately as he heard someone’s voice from the other side of the door call out through it. “Megatronus?! You are home after all! I’ve been pinging you since the match but you left so quickly. I hadn’t gotten a response from you at all, and well I was worried, as we usually go to the oil halls after you fight a match to the death. I wasn’t watching but the announcers said you weren’t injured so I went to look for you a the gates out of the back gladiator only entrance, but no one had seen you and, ah are you alright!?”

_ Orion. _

Of course it was Orion Pax. 

Megatronus grit his teeth in frustration. He didn’t trust his vocalizer right now. He knew anything he said would sound strained and laced with static. That he couldn’t just tell Orion to leave because he would know that something was wrong. 

But that was the only thing he could do, right? 

Because what he wanted to do was command the door to his apartment to open, transform away his valve panel, and beg Orion to spike him until they were limp satisfied heaps on top of his berth. He really couldn’t be trusted not to do that actually. His heat was now fully upon him and if he didn’t do something about it soon he was going to start rutting against the berth, or his own hand, while Orion stood out there worried. 

Oh. That was a thought. Maybe he could release some charge listening to Orion’s concerned voice from the other side of the door...surely.  **No! **

He wouldn’t do that to his...friend...Orion Pax was his friend not his...anything else. His HUD cheerfully supplied “lover” and “sparkmate” and “ _ sire of all his future sparklings _ ” and Megatronus shuddered. 

He wanted to tell him to leave but he knew Orion would take that badly, that it would make him sad to have him turn him away when it was obvious something was wrong. His spark ached at the thought almost as much as his valve, and that was saying something. 

Megatronus never wanted to hurt Orion, in any way, yet he didn’t know what the alternative would be. His processor was muddled with warm and tender thoughts verging on delightfully explicit, on how else their encounter could go. 

He had to use every once of his rather considerable will to keep his voice neutral but it still sounded flat and strained to his own audials. “I am uninjured Orion, you don’t have to worry about me. I am just...not up for company right now. That’s why I came straight back here, I’m sorry, I should have returned your comms. You can go back to Iacon if you need to now.”

He must have been leaning right up against the door because Megatronus could hear the sound of his high pitched frustrated whine before he spoke. The sound went straight to his valve like a liquid finger of fire and he had to bite his lip hard enough to draw energon to stop from moaning. 

He could hear the concern in his voice through the door. “Megatronus if you’re really feeling that bad I can comm Ratchet and he can-”

He interrupted him in panic before he thought about it. “No! No. What’s going on with me is not a medical emergency or something I want your medic friend to know about. Don’t bother him with this.”

Megatronus regretted admitting that much already. _Damn it all to the pits_. 

He let his head fall back on his berth and put his hands over his face. Mostly so they wouldn’t wander to the leaking seam in his interfacing array and play with the transfluid that was starting to drip down onto his berth. It would feel so good just to open his panel and-ah he had to  **focus!**

This wasn’t fair! This was humiliating! 

He loved Orion and he couldn’t have him, they couldn’t frag for days until Megatronus’s gestation chamber was so full of his transfluid his protoform caused his stomach plating to bulge out like he was already several months into carrying their bitlet-and by the Unmaker this was bad! 

He grabbed onto his righteous indignation and fury like it was a lifeline in a sea of heat induced charge. Megatronus snarled silently as he felt his processor clear slightly. 

Anger, not at Orion but at the unfairness of his situation, he could use that! 

But then Orion asked the question he had been dreading, his voice soft and worried from the other side of the door. “Then what is going on Megatronus? You can tell me, I won’t judge you or do anything you don’t want me to do to help you. I promise on my spark. Please just let me in and tell me what’s going on.”

Megatronus, to his own horror, let out a loud needy whine and Orion gasped from the other side of the door. He couldn’t avoid it any longer. He gave in. 

Megatronus’s voice was low and desperate when he spoke. “I am experiencing my first heat. I didn’t want anyone else at the arena to find out so I came straight here. I am currently very distracted and I didn’t even see your comms, otherwise be assured I would have responded.”

Orion let out a surprisingly deep rumbling “Oh...”

Megatronus didn’t make any more noises but he wanted to. He also wanted to swallow down every little exclamation Orion made with his tongue and his teeth.

Pit he wanted to be in his lap and ride him while he screamed his pleasure into his mouth. His valve mesh rippled strongly at the idea and he tasted energon in his mouth again from how hard he was now biting his lip. 

Orion’s voice was a deeper rasp as he spoke. “I meant what I said before Megatronus, I would never judge you for what you’re experiencing. It’s perfectly natural and it happens to most of us at some time or another. I haven’t experienced it myself yet but my understanding is that it can be quite...unpleasant and overwhelming. If there’s anything you need or if you want me to get someone to um...help I can do that. Or if you’d rather, I can just leave you alone.”

He snarled in frustration! 

He couldn’t help it, his valve panel snapped back with a loud snick as rivulets of thick silvery transfluid ran down his valves lips and aft. He shoved two of his clawed talons inside himself and there was no resistance at all he was so wet. It also did nothing to quell the heat inside him. What he wanted, no what he needed at this point, was Orion Pax. 

He suspected he was about to ruin their friendship. 

Megatronus sent the command to open his door and it moved back, surprising Orion as he was pressed up against it, causing him to stumble into the room wide opticed. His bright blue ones got impossibly wider as he took in the sight of Megatronus. His legs were wide open and his knees were hiked up towards his chest, half his hand fisting into his dripping valve, biting his lip as it trickled blue energon, all the while staring at Orion with need-filled burning blue optics.

Orion’s engine let out a stuttering rumble as Megatronus rasped. “I need you Orion. I don’t trust anyone else to help me when I am like this. Please, help me end my heat.”

At his declaration he blushed the most beautiful shade of blue and he desperately wanted to kiss that blush as it spread down his silver cheeks and throat. 

But then Orion seemed to get himself under control as his face turned serious. He hit the button to lock the door behind him before walking over to where Megatronus was spread out on the berth and kneeling next to it. 

He was frowning slightly and looking directly into his optics now. “Megatronus. I want you to know that I would never betray this trust you’ve placed in me. That I would never take advantage of your heat or try to make you do anything you didn’t want to do. I’m not like many of the others of my caste as you already know, but I just wanted to reassure you that you are truly safe with me.”

His spark surged up in his chest as it tried to reach out for him. He loved this mech so much. Of course Orion Pax would never betray him, he was trustworthy beyond reproach. Here he was open, wet, and overly ready for him, and he was trying to assure him he wouldn’t hurt him. It would have been laughable if it wasn’t so slagging sweet. 

Megatronus reached out with the hand not shoved up inside him and caressed his cheek. “I know. That’s why I want you, and only you, Orion.”

He gasped at that and tried to shake his head no. Megatronus tightened his grip on his cheek and chin and made him look at his face. “Your friendship is one of the most important parts of my life and I know this will irreparably change it, so I apologize in advance if you don’t reciprocate it, but I love you Orion Pax. I have for a long time, and ahhhh, that is probably why I’m in heat right now. My frame thought it was time for us to finally have a sparkling, as I am always so happy and secure when I am with you.”

Orion’s optics were suddenly full of awe as his mouth dropped open in shock. He sputtered slightly but he didn’t pull away. “Megatronus...that’s... oh! I feel the same, I love you so much it hurts most days. Primus, I never thought you’d want me the same way I want you. I mean as something other than a friend that is. I’m not special, not like you are. I’m not powerful, an amazing fighter, nor a brilliant orator. I didn’t think you’d ever want someone like me as a lover, let alone as a potential mate.”

Megatronus tightened his grip and jerked him towards him on the berth, pulling him half on top of him as he fiercely kissed him. Orion let out a muffled yelp and then melted against him, returning his kissing excitedly. 

Megatronus could have kissed him for ages, maybe he would after his heat subsided, for now he needed his spike. His wonderful, apparently very willing, spike.

He pulled off and gasped against Orion’s lips. “Orion you are magnificent, don’t ever put yourself down like that again. I love you because you’re brilliant, clever, beautiful, and so tremendously kind. You’re soft with me in a way no one has ever been before and I crave it. Crave you. But right now I need you to spike me.”

Orion swallowed audibly and blushed an even deeper blue as he nodded solemnly. He seemed to gather up his resolve as he pulled back and scrambled up in between Megatronus’s massive silver thighs. He quickly looked back and forth at his valve and his face and then licked his lips. 

His expression looked slightly pained before he mumbled. “I’ve never...I’m not at all experienced with any of this. In all honestly I never thought I would get to, ah, spike you. I know what to do in theory but I don’t want to do anything wrong or, Primus forbid, hurt you in some way.”

Megatronus didn’t groan in frustration, it was a near thing though. He didn’t want to make Orion feel like he was disappointed in his inexperience in this area. Under normal circumstances he would have loved to have given Orion a very fun and thorough education in all the extremely enjoyable things they could be doing together. But right now he really just needed him to frag him, fast, and hard, until he overloaded inside him. 

After that his heat should calm down enough for Megatronus to take control again and make Orion feel more comfortable it seemed. As it was he was halfway out of his processor, he was so turned on right now that he couldn’t really walk him through this step by step. 

He took his hand out of himself with a loud smack and Orion’s optics flicked down to watch helplessly as his valve lips glowed with the brightly blue biolights pulsating erratically inside him. 

He reached out his transfluid slicked hand and caressed Orion’s array panel. “Open for me beloved. Give me your spike.”

Orion made a small choked off sob in his intake before doing as he was told. Megatronus wished he could admire the lovely silver and red spike, long and tapered at the tip, but he was too far gone. He simply purred and moved his hand up and down it till it was coated in his fluids. and guided it towards the entrance to his valve, letting the tip bump up against him. Both he and Orion gasped.

Megatronus was so close to overload, he had been since he first heard Orion’s voice from the hallway. He knew he was in for several of them in rapid succession and he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed him to move. 

Megatronus ran his hand up away from Orion’s spike to his hip and tugged on him once and the head of spike slipped just inside him. He didn’t overload, but it was exactly what his frame was screaming for that he was shaking. His plating rattling as heat and nanite laced air was pouring out of him.

His voice was laced with static as he spoke. “Enter me, now, in one steady stroke. Then move, you have to move Orion. You won’t hurt me. Frag me as hard you can sweetspark, it’s what I want.”

Orion nodded twice vigorously before his whole frame shook slightly less than Megatronus’s and he moved his hips forward in a shallow thrust. He overloaded immediately around him as he entered him, his mesh rippling and practically sucking in Orion’s spike deeper. 

It was barely a relief, the overload simply felt like it had stalled and plateaued, his charge was still so high. Orion on the other hand was shaking hard and as he panted, his cooling fans screaming off his back and sides as he moved his hips experimentally forward. Megatronus had to jerk his hand away from his hip plating so he didn’t dent it with the power of his grip. 

Instead he dug his claws into the berth pad and it ripped audibly under them. Orion barely noticed as his optics were guttering on and off as he began to move, far too carefully, in and out of him in light thrusts. Megatronus growled and arched his back up off the berth on his next thrust in drawing him deeper and hitting some of the nodes clustered at the back of his valve. He overloaded again and this time it felt better, lighting up his whole frame from head to foot in shimmering charge. Orion shouted and thrust in deeper as his valve practically massaged his spike. 

His voice was a low hoarse whisper as he onlined his optics to stare down at where he was driving himself into Megatronus’s valve slightly faster now. “Mega...tronus...you feel. It’s...oh it’s so hot inside, you’re, ah, incredible. I’m not sure I can, I want to last, make you feel ah-satisfied. I’m, I’ll, try, for you, anything, I-oh!”

Megatronus’s valve clenched down on his spike just listening to him as he ground his hips up to meet every thrust. “Don’t hold yourself back Orion! Overload in me dearspark, I-ah need you to.”

Orion’s optics snapped wide open at that and they were feverishly bright as he reached down and grabbed his hips, bringing them up to meet his next thrust which was finally deliciously forceful. 

** _Yes! _ **

His entire frame lit up in excitement as Orion pistoned into him, rapidly chasing his own overload now. Several quick thrusts later and he was shouting Megatronus’s name as he climaxed. That combined with the feel of warm, charge heavy transfluid filling him, sent him over the top for the third time. 

This time his valve was undulating and milking Orion’s spike as he was shouting something that sounded like his name over and over again, maybe only the first part. Megatronus couldn’t tell as he was also crying Orion’s name out. It was exactly what he needed. In so many different ways. 

Their combined charge grounded inside him and his HUD asked him if he wanted to open his gestation chamber. For a sparkbeat he considered hitting ‘yes’, he wanted to, so, so badly. He didn’t though. It was something Orion deserved to have a say in. They needed to agree to do it together as a sparkling would be a huge commitment. Also it was a spectacularly bad idea, he still needed to be able to fight in the pits and to fight for their newly growing revolutionary movement. That would be their only creation for now, they would nurture it together and it would change the world.

Orion was coming down from his overload now though, his optics a darker blue as they gazed down at him lovingly. Megatronus wasn’t done yet though. He wanted him again, and this time he had more of a clear processor, so he could decide exactly how. 

In one fluid motion he rolled him, his spike still seated inside his valve, until Orion was plastered against the wall behind his berth with Megatronus on his knees straddling his lap. 

Orion was alert again, staring up at him in wonder as he started to move his hips up and down, flexing over his spike. Megatronus leaned over and braced his forearms on either side of his head before kissing him. Orion’s hands flew to his hips as he rode him and he kneaded them into his lower back reverently as he kissed him open mouthed and breathless. Megatronus picked up the pace and moved up and down, impaling himself over and over on his glorious spike as Orion moaned and writhed helplessly under him.

He kissed his way up his blue audial and murmured in it. “When you overloaded inside of me I almost told my gestation chamber to activate. I want to make a newspark with you Orion. I know now isn’t the right time for too many valid reasons but it pains me not to let you fill me up completely. I ache for you. I love you. I will forever, my beautiful Orion.”

Orion screamed his name into his neck as he overloaded inside him again. Once more he responded ‘no’ to message in his HUD with dismay, but it still felt so deliciously good and he could feel his heat protocols starting to relax the stranglehold they had on his systems. 

Orion’s optics had gone almost entirely white and he shuddered through his released charge, Megatronus kissed his cheek lovelingly before he chased his own overload on Orion’s still pressurized spike. 

It didn’t take him long till he was howling in pleasure his fingers digging deep furrows in the walls behind Orion’s head. Who was staring up at him with a wide hazy grin. Megatronus gleefully kissed it off his lips, sliding his tongue over them and inside Orion’s pliant mouth. He didn’t want to separate their mouths or their arrays but he knew they would have to soon. Orion was most likely exhausted by this point, it being his first interfacing experience. 

But like always his beloved archivist was full of surprises. 

He pushed Megatronus back down onto his back and slowly removed his spike, a thick gush of their mingled fluids seeped out of him. He blushed blue instead of Orion this time, but he just smiled at him brightly and licked his lips again. “All this time all I’ve wanted to do is kiss you. Kiss you after you win a fight, kiss you after you give a speech, kiss you when you look down at me and smile. Though now that I have kissed one pair of your lips, I find myself wanting to kiss the other set as well. I’ve never done it before but I want to so badly. Megatronus, will you let me put my mouth on your valve?”

It was a sopping liquid mess right now and he still wanted to...he really loved this bot so much. Megatronus nodded and placed his hands on the sides of his face. “Yes, Orion you can do anything you want to me, anything. I love you and want you to. You don’t have to ask.”

Orion leaned down, moving his knees back on the berth so he was laying flat on his chest as he kissed the inside of Megatronus’s thigh and looked up at him shyly. “I will always ask, no matter what. I love you too much to ever take your permission for granted. So again; may I lick you, taste you, bury my mouth in your valve, Megatronus?”

He was hissing ' _ yesssss' _ before he felt Orion vent against him and then place one, slow, decadent lick through his folds. 

Megatronus vented hard as he explored him with his mouth, almost worshipping him as he paid special attention to the motions that got him more of a reaction than others. When he sucked his anterior node into his mouth he bucked up, shoving his array into his face, Orion just hummed in appreciation and grabbed his aft up towards him to mouth at him deeper, sliding his tongue inside him exploratorily. 

Megatronus overloaded again and Orion greedily lapped up all the transfluid that came leaking out of his sensitive and puffy valve. He would have gladly been at his tender mercy like this forever. His spark was deeply warm and heavy in his chest and his array was finally sated. It was the happiest he’d been in as far back as he could remember. 

A cynical part of him knew it couldn’t last, but he didn’t care. Orion was his, he indeed loved him as much as Megatronus did. It was perfect. He was perfect. 

Megatronus was going to do everything in his power to make sure they were both this happy, together forever. He swore it on his spark that one day they would be able to share this joy with a sparkling of their own. That particularly rosy future was what they both were imagining as they drifted off into sated recharge in each other’s arms. 

* * *

He wasn’t sure why he had thought he might be here waiting for him. 

Megatron had watched Optimus Prime throw himself into The Well of Allsparks along with the rest of the gathered bots. He was gone. He’d finally left him for good this time. Although even that wasn’t entirely certain. 

He had just been resurrected after all. In fact if you wanted to argue who left whom first Megatron had died before him, impaled through the spark by that little yellow nuisance. Not that it mattered now. 

He was back, for all the good it did him without Optimus. In a way they had been together for the last several million years, at each other’s throats, but he was still with him. Fighting him was almost as enjoyable as fragging him, well that was what he had been trying to convince himself of all these years anyway. 

He walked to the center of the broken ring and looked up at the crumbling and empty stands of the gladiatorial pits. Everything was slowly regrowing around him, the whole planet was alive again. That was something at least. Maybe he would have been able to enjoy it more if this new frame wasn’t running so hot and strange. His plating itched, the new spikes on his pauldrons and head felt..wrong. He paced back and forth across the pits, his feet kicking up small clouds of gray dust. 

There was nothing here for him. 

Not in the shattered ruins of Kaon, not on this entire accursed planet, that’s why he had left. But memories had brought him back. They were going to rebuild it to its former glory. All those young bots and newsparks from the now functioning Well who didn’t understand why he had started the war in the first place. What he had been fighting for. Maybe he could...no, it was too late for that. He’d done far too much already. It was probably best for him to fade into the infamy of history. Besides what, or should he say who, was left to oppose him if things went badly again? If he went badly again.

Megatron wandered out of the arena and down the indistinguishable streets, blasted bleak and disintegrating. Until something familiar caught his optic, a set of stairs he had ascended and descended hundreds of thousands of times. Sometimes while Orion Pax had his legs wrapped enthusiastically around his waist. Bittersweet memories were all he had at the moment it seemed. 

He went up the steps and found his old single apartment still mostly intact. It was missing one wall but the other three were fine. His old berth pad had disappeared long ago but the frame was still there. He drifted over to it and sighed heavily as he laid down on it in a puff of dust. 

There were hundreds of thousands of years between now and when he last laid here with...with him, and yet he felt his new frame tingle and roil hotly just thinking of all the things they used to here. All over this apartment. 

He shouldn’t, it would only end in more resentment at would could have been, but he closed his optics anyway and let himself remember. 

Sometime while he had been reminiscing it had started to rain. There hadn’t been weather on the planet for so long that whole building creaked from the weight of water on it. Maybe it was that sound, along with the patter of raindrops, that masked the sound of someone approaching. He was still trying to remember the last time they had made love here and was disappointed that most of those memories had run together in his processor. His frame was uncomfortably hot but he didn’t want to stop thinking about him. He needed to, in order to process it, to finally let him go, after all this time. 

His optics snapped open as he heard footsteps coming around the edge of the ruined wall. He sat up and transformed his arm into a long wickedly curved sword, ready for any fight. 

Optimus was dripping water, his optics dimmed as they warily took in Megatron, sword drawn on the berth. 

He briefly wondered if he was a dream or some sort of hallucination his memories had conjured up. But then he was shaking his plating, coming in under the part of the roof that still remained and Megatron felt the water droplets hit him and evaporate in a hiss of steam. The sound startled both of them. Optimus’s optics roved over his frame curiously, Megatron was surprised for an entirely different reason. He hadn’t felt this sensation in a long time but he now recognized what was happening to him.

** _Frag._ **

It shouldn’t have been possible, he’d just had his frame reconstructed by Unicron, yet this felt just like the last time. He was going into heat again. 

And Optimus was, once again, suddenly here and impossibly alive. He was staring at him with a furrowed brow above his battle mask. He was going to figure it out any second now, Megatron hadn’t been keeping his plating pulled close. The scent of it alone would tell him all he needed to know.

Megatron retracted his sword and crossed his arms over his chest defensively while he eyed him up and down. “So what now Prime? Did the Well spit you back out or something equally mortifying? Because it seemed to me you finally wanted to end yourself back there. You could have dumped the blasted Matrix into the damn pit on its own and been done with it but you just had to go throw your whole self in there as well. So what is it? Why are you here?”

Optimus shook his head as if to clear it and more water splattered the walls and Megatron’s overheated plating, where it sizzled into nothingness. “I was following a light, the Allspark wanted me to follow it, it was trying to show me where to find it, how to finally reach it. I thought I was going to finally be at peace but instead it led me here to the burnt out ruins of Kaon. I then, I...came here. It felt like the thing to do. I think it was because this is where you are...and, if I’m not mistaken, you’ve just started to go into heat.”

Megatron puffed his plating out angrily at that. The glitch had no right to say it like he was excited! Or look so damned smug about it. He should release his sword again and stab him just for that scrap eating smile he was making behind his battle mask now. 

They weren’t bonded anymore...they hadn’t been for so long. It didn’t mean anything, it was a fluke. There was no such thing as Primus and all the Thirteen had been warmongering slaggers. Just like him. So why were they both here now, except that they missed each other and things had never gone their way before? For neither of them. Now was horrible timing. Wasn’t it? 

Megatron waved a dismissive hand at him. “And what of it if I am? You gave up any claim you had over me and my  _ heats  _ long ago Optimus.”

The former Prime let out a low frustrated huff as he moved in closer towards him across the room. “Megatron. I am done fighting you. I never really wanted to in the first place. Cybertron is being reborn, the whole planet is getting a second chance. I can’t help but feel like this might be one for us as well. As always though, I will ask, but I am only going to ask once as I am tired of this dance we’ve been doing with each other for too long. Do you still love me and want to start a family with me? After all this time, after all of it, do you think we could be happy again?”

His spark sang in his chest at the thought.  _ Yes! _

He wanted to shout it out at him! He didn’t. Instead he uncrossed his arms and stared out beyond him at the dark wet emptiness. “I want to say yes. For so long the answer was yes. But I am exhausted too Optimus. You’re going to have to convince me. Come over here and prove to me it’s worth it, make me scream ‘yes’ as I finally answer my carrying protocols. I want you to try at least. You owe me that much.”

Optimus’s engine turned over loudly in his chest as he practically ran over to him and tackled him onto his back on the berth. 

Megatron couldn’t help it, he laughed. It bubbled up out of him, it was contagious it seemed, as Optimus laughed along with him. He retracted his battle mask and they were kissing again, massive arms wrapped around each other. 

He’d held his frame close like this many times, usually right before getting punched in the jaw, but this was so much better. He ran his hands over his neck and back, touching as much of him as he could reach around his massive shoulder plating, Optimus did the same, stroking his chest and stomach plating. Megatron pushed up into his touch and sighed when his hand cupped his pelvic paneling. He released it and felt his heat bloom wildly in his belly and spread down to his valve. Optimus hummed against his lips and sunk two fingers into him and curled them. It was good but it wasn’t what his frame craved and they both knew it. 

Megatron grunted and bit his lip hard enough to draw energon with his sharpened teeth. “Quit teasing me you massive aft. I told you to convince me, not finger me into recharge! You can do better than that, I know you can, especially with that new frame of yours.”

Optimus made an affronted grunt but he was smiling, licking Megatron’s energon off his lip. “So impatient, like I’m not going to be fragging you for the next three days straight. You said you wanted to be convinced so I’m intending to convince...you a lot. Relax, you’ll get my spike right where you want it soon enough.”

Now it was Megatron’s turn to make an affronted frustrated noise, though he didn’t move to change their positions. He let Optimus sink a third finger into him and circle his node with his large silver fingers. It felt good, his whole frame was humming with charge and giddy excitement. He wanted him to make him feel him, all of him, and soon. 

He reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, folding himself almost in half to kiss him and thrust his hips down to meet his fingers. Optimus’s engine rumbled approvingly as he licked into his mouth, his fingers picking up speed inside him. It wasn’t enough to overload him but he wanted him to. 

Over and over, they needed to make up for all these wasted years! 

Megatron stopped kissing his mouth and moved to the side of his face up to his blue finials where he sucked one into his mouth. Optimus yelped, his fingers stilling in his valve. Megatron increased his licks and the pressure of his mouth on the tip of it, grazing his teeth over it. That earned him a full body shake from Optimus. 

Ex-venting hard as his cooling fans blazed to life Optimus gently removed his fingers and Megatron snapped his head down to watch as he pressurized his spike in between their bodies. It was bigger now, thick all the way down, silver with blue biolights ringing down the sides. 

It was perfect. 

Megatron reached down and took it in his hand and both of them hummed in appreciation as he stroked it up against his hips. He slipped a claw into the slit at the tip and Optimus bucked up hard against him.

Megatron smiled as leaned up to lick his finial from base to tip. “Are you going to show me that this lovely spike was worth the wait Optimus? I think I’ve been very patient, considering.”

Optimus started to snort but it became a groan as Megatron pumped him harder, twisting his wrist on the upstroke. He was moving him then, getting his hands under his aft and thighs and lifting him up before bringing his hips down to meet his. His spike striking home all the way inside him in one smooth stroke. 

It was Megatron’s turn to cry out, his hands scrambling up and around his shoulders as Optimus started to pump up into him in quick deep strokes. He was hitting all his internal nodes along the back of his valve and was starting to bump up against the seal to his gestation chamber. Megatron grit his teeth and clenched down hard around him and Optimus’s rhythm faltered slightly before he changed the angle and pushed Megatron’s chest down hard, pistoning into him, curling his legs up over his shoulders. The new angle was perfect and he couldn’t hold out any longer, his whole frame went white hot with a lightning strike overload. 

Optimus didn’t stop, he fragged him through it and kept going. It was amazing, and exactly what he wanted. Megatron reached around his own thighs and grabbed his aft, pushing him all the way inside as they both cried out. Optimus overloaded inside him finally and Megatron screamed ‘yes!’ over and over as he allowed the seal on gestation chamber to open fully. 

Optimus felt the change in his internals as his spike was pulled in even deeper and squeezed till he was climaxing again in many smaller spasms, his charge and transfluid spilling into that newly exposed part of Megatron. It felt incredible in a way he couldn’t quite describe, to be spilled into so completely and fully, he wanted him to do it again and again. 

And he did. 

They fragged all over the decrepit apartment and each time they did he opened himself all the way for him, welcoming him all the way into his body. Together they were building a new life. He hadn’t felt this right in frame and processor since before the war. 

By the end of it Megatron got to live his fantasy from long before as he was so thoroughly stuffed his stomach plating had started to bulge slightly from all the transfluid in there. His gestation chamber had started to process all their mingled CNA and he could feel his heat pulsing through his spark, splitting it into a least one other newspark. 

They were laying in a disgustingly dirty and satisfied heap on the floor and Optimus was already stroking the curved bump of his protoform reverently. “I know there’s nothing here except for what I’ve put there already, but this is what you will look like several months from now right?”

Megatron hummed in agreement and placed his hand over his where it rested. He didn’t want him to leave him ever again, he had to be sure. “Yes, if everything goes well that is. I doubt I’ll be welcome back into Cybertronian society any time soon and energon will probably be scarce out here for a while yet. So it will be difficult for me to carry to term.”

Optimus looked at him from his side appalled. Good. “Megatron, you’re acting like I’m not going to be with you the whole time. I’ll make sure you both get plenty of energon and that you’ll be safe from anyone who would dare attack you. I’m not going leave you. We’re going to be together, all of three of us, for forever.”

Megatron snorted at him and squeezed his hand slightly. “I appreciate the sentiment but I can defend myself. Even 10 months along I would still be too much for any bot other than you to take on in battle. As for the rest of it I didn’t want to make any assumptions about where you’d be, you’re always making such a big deal about asking for permission and consent and all that scrap.”

Optimus moved then, pulling him up gently into a sitting position as he kept his hand in his. He stared at him seriously and full of longing. “Megatron; will you be my bonded, my sparkmate, my conjunx, the carrier of our sparkling?”

Megatron just stared at him for a moment marveling at it. At him. 

After all this time he could still surprise him. 

He nodded slowly. “Alright, you’ve been adequately convincing. Make me yours forever then, it certainly took you long enough, you aft.”

Optimus sagged with relief and then chuckled deeply before kissing him slowly and lingeringly. “My apologies, I intend to make up to you, for the rest of our continued functioning.”

Megatron rolled his red optics. “Hmmmm you better. Especially when I’m creaking and heavy with what is most likely going to be a massive bitlet and my struts are sore and my feet ache all the time.”

Optimus sounded delighted at prospect as he nuzzled the side of his head, his finials flicking out. Megatron wasn’t really looking forward to that part but he was looking forward to the affection, he had been starved of it for far too long. 

He was finally getting exactly what he had hoped for. A rebuilt free Cybertron, Orion or Optimus now as his bonded, and bitlet on the way. Everything else would fall into place now that he had those things. That rosy future he had once envisioned after his first heat several millions years ago was becoming a reality and it looked incredible. Much like the blue and red bot spooning up against his spiny back plating at the moment.

He didn’t think too much more about it as Optimus kissed him again, pushing him back into the cracked and crumbling floor, he was right where he was supposed to be. Finally doing what he had always wanted to be doing. It was perfect, finally.   


**Author's Note:**

> Wellllllll that was certainly something I wrote in a night, it just kinda fell out of me. 
> 
> Orion's internal monologue before sticking it in: "It's just like my hand, it's just like my hand-HOLY PRIMUS ABOVE IT IS NOT EVEN REMOTELY JUST LIKE MY HAND!"
> 
> I love these two awful lovestruck goobs, not gonna lie. Orion and Megatronus were so in love they honestly should have just ridden off into the sunset together, no war, no multiple deaths, just happy. Ugh. Hope ya'll enjoyed this as I tried to make it as happy as possible lol! 
> 
> Welp I might have to write a sequel to this as I adore carrying sex and like little mechlings running around causing mischief. What say you AO3 and MegOP discord (specifically Starscreams-tiara)? Do ya'll want more? ;)


End file.
